Something has found them
Story of something is after them A teenager has an vision that he and his freinds will die in a explosion in the mal.He gets them out and a couple of strangers befour it does explode.Next a chain of horror comes and one by one the survivors die in violent deaths.They must cheat the something that has found them. Plot Nick and his freind Nicole,Harry,Janet,Bruce,John,Stacey,Zoey and Jimmy are in a mall.Nicole and Janet head to an shop fulled of clothes as the others wait on them in a burger king.An cooker then accidently leaves the cooker on.Despite the no smokeing sign,Zoey smokes.An explosion happens and which kills Jimmy and he and Zoey.Nick,Bruce,Stacey,Harry and John head for Nicole and Janet as more explosion's happen.John trips and is crushed by an cement wall.Stacey trips and lands head first into the floor of an elevator.It shuts and an terrified Bruce trys to get her out.Her head is cut off and Bruce is sliced in half by another explosion.Bruce and Nick find an terrified Nicole trapped in the shop.Nick saves her and Bruce heads off to find Janet.The par escape from the shop and Bruce falls down.An terrified bunch of people run over him,Killing him.Janet runs to an fire exit but the fire exit door turns into fire which kills her.Nick and Nicole head to an guard who knows an way out.They try to escape with them but an pole kills the guard.Nick and Nicole then head towards the stairs.Another explosion happens which wounds Nicole.Nicole trys to get up but is stabbed by an pole.Nick is shocked and stares at the corpse of Nicole.Then an pole go's right through his head,Killing him. Nick wakes up from his vision.He then is shocked to see Nicoe and Janet heading to the shop where the clothes are.Nick pannics and gets Nicole,Janet,Harry,Bruce,John,Stacey,An guard named George,A woman named Isabella and a man named Andy.Zoey smokes befour going to them which causes the explosion.Nick is shocked and Stacey shouts at Nick for being out of his head.Then,An pole go's right through her,Killing her instantley. Nick wakes up the next month after dreaming about an fire.Nicole gets inside his house and says they need to talk.Meanwhile,Nick then remembers the fire bit and relises that Isabella works in a restraugnt.Nick tells Nicole they need to save her and Nicole is freaked out by him.Then,Meanwhile,Isabella accidently burns her tuckey,Is nearly stabbed and sets of the fire alarm.However,An real fire comes and it blows up the restraunt.Isabella is cuahgt in fire and falls down while triping on blood.A knife go's right through her torso and she looks up in horror as an dark shawdow go's on her. Nicole beleives Nick that something is after them.Nick then sees omens about an poster saying DEATH IS ALL YOU GOT.He then learns John of George are next.Nicole heads for John while Nick go's for George. Nicole gos to the thearters and sees John going into DEATH IS ALL YOU GOT section.Nicole runs to him but the roof collapses on itself.Nicole sees John still alive.Nicole is releived til the poster of DEATH IS ALL YOU GOT falls down.Then a glass panel falls down,Killing John. Nick then sees George drinking after the death of his wife.Nick says that they need to get out of there as something has found them.George says who gives a damm of what you think.You have lost your head.Then,A tire falls down after an car crash which rips half of George's head off,Making him lost his head.Nick phones Nicole that George is dead.Nicole responds that John is dead. Nick then dreams about an devil of the emo.He then learns that they are an band and Andy is an big fan of them and is going to the concert.He phones Nicole to come with him.Nicole does.Andy is about to go in til Nicole stops him.He is angry and is about to punch her.However,The concert collapses and millions die.Andy is shcoked as his best band has just died. Nicole and Nick learn Janet and Harry are next.Andy and Nicole head to where Janet is while Nick go's after Harry.Janet is at the car wash and her sun roof randomley opens.She tries to shut it but an big pool of water crashes in.Janet puts her head up and learns that her skin is going to be peeled off.Janet screams while Nicole does a big dive in the car to save her. Nick sees Harry swiming.Harry then drops his coin and go's to get it.However,His bum is stuck into an air conditioner.An air pump them pumps and opumps til his organs are sucked violently out of his bum. Nick then saves Nicole after she nearly died from a car crash and Nicole saves Nick from an explosion.Convinced they cheated Death after learning what it was.Janet and Nicoe then head to the thearters in the mall.Nick then witness Andy's death after he drowns after being stabbed in the heart.Nick rushes to the thearters and tells Janet and Nicole to get out.Nicole does but Janet stays.The movie explodes and nails go right through Janet. Nick and Nicole then try to escape the mall.An escalator blows up and Nicoe is stuck in a death position.Nick then lets go of her as her legs get caught.Nick then dies after an pole go's right through his mouth. Nick wakes up and sees Andy's death.Nick rushes to the mall and stops the explosion.The next month the 3 are in a cafe.Janet asks if they were meant to survive.Then an truck crashes in the cafe,Decapitaing Janet,Crushing Nicole and Breaking Nick's jaw.Their bodies are then seen being took away.Nicole is barely alive and is cured and put in a wheel chair.She is safe as Nick has died because he had the vision.Then,An ambulance runs over Nicole.